Innocent Question
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Rin asks Sesshomaru a question on a cloudy day.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Innocent Question

By: Angel Kamiya

Rin was standing near the edge of the lake watching Sesshomaru and the beautiful woman talk to each other. It had only been a few minutes ago when the woman had first appeared there, floating over the water. The woman looked like a princess with her pale skin, long brown hair, and pink kimono decorated with flowers. The only thing that gave her away as not human were her crimson colored eyes. Rin imagined that any normal human man would have fallen instantly in love the moment they saw her for the first time. Rin and Jaken had been surprised when the stranger had arrived but Sesshomaru, as always, acted like he had known that they were being followed. As the two adults talked, Rin tried to listen into the conversation. They had been there for a while now.

"Is that all you are asking me?" Sesshomaru asked, closing his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Let me bear your children. I will give you a powerful heir," The beautiful woman pleaded, desperately.

"That is not possible."

Rin looked curiously at them, wondering why it was taking so long. This wasn't the first time something like his had happened. Rin turned and went over to Jaken, who was still causally throwing rocks into the lake. The imp seemed to be waiting for the conversation to end like she was so they could finally leave. They usually waited together whenever Sesshomaru had to conduct business.

"Master Jaken?"

Jaken looked up at the little girl, wishing that she could leave him alone more often. The little girl had long black hair, brown eyes, and she wore a checkered orange kimono. At times he found her annoying, but over the last few months he had started to learn how to get along with the human. It was still a mystery why Lord Sesshomaru had revived the girl with the Tenseiga. Jaken sighed, hoping that this wasn't one of those times when she asked him questions nonstop.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Do you know what it means when someone says they'll bear another person's children? All the pretty demon women that we run into say that to Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken was surprised at the question. Why was this child asking him something like this all of a sudden? It was common that beautiful women asked Lord Sesshomaru if he was willing to have a child with them. A woman saying they wanted to bear a child meant that they wanted to get pregnant. The women asking Sesshomaru that wanted him as a husband, along the status of being a wife to a great demon. There were probably a few that just wanted to mate with Sesshomaru and nothing else. Of course Jaken wasn't going to explain any of this to Rin! This was the first time someone asked Jaken about it. What was obvious to adults didn't seem obvious to this child. Why was it that Rin always seem to ask him such silly questions?

"Well Rin... Lord Sesshomaru is quite strong, influential, and handsome. It is not hard to imagine-"

"But what does that _mean_?" Rin repeated, not needing to be told how great the dog demon was since she already knew.

"It's hard to explain. I suppose those women like him."

"So saying I'll bear your children means that you are saying you like someone?" Rin whispered, finally understanding.

After Sesshomaru finally finished the conversation he was having with the strange woman that had appeared that evening, he started to walk back to where Rin and Jaken were both waiting. They had to leave. They were on a important mission, which was to find Naraku. Sesshomaru glazed up at the sky, smelling the change in the weather, and then closed his eyes for a moment. It would likely rain later that day.

Sesshomaru looked back down when he heard Rin approaching him.

"We must leave now," Sesshomaru told her.

Rin ran forward and stopped just before she reached the dog demon. As the little girl bowed her head respectfully, she tried to work up the courage to do something. Taking a deep breath, Rin was ready to tell him that she liked him.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Can I bear your children?" Rin asked, smiling happily. "I would be honored if you let me."

Sesshomaru quickly turned to the imp.

"JAKEN!"

Jaken ran forward without hesitation. Why was Sesshomaru yelling all of a sudden? It was uncommon for the dog demon to speak louder than his usual calm voice. When Jaken finally got there, he started to get frightened when he saw the expression on his master's face. This was bad. Sesshomaru looked more dangerous than normal now that his eyes were narrowed.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What have you been talking to Rin about?"

Jaken jumped. Did Sesshomaru overhear what they had been talking about a few minutes ago? Without thinking, he got down on his knees and started bowing over and over. Jaken was begging for forgiveness so loudly because he was not an especially brave demon. Whenever Sesshomaru was angry the imp usually took the punishment.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru! Don't kill me! I-"

There was a loud smashing sound as Sesshomaru smacked the top of Jaken's head with his fist. Jaken fell backward onto the ground, everything around him blocked out by the immense pain on his head. While he was lying there, he stared up at the cloudy sky.

Rin went over to Jaken, and stared down at him worriedly.

Jaken looked at the little girl. Rin had totally misunderstood why the phrase was used in the first place. He knew now that he should have done a better job at explaining things instead of taking shortcuts. But it looked like Sesshomaru had made it clear that this type of conversation was going to be completely off limits for now.

"Rin. In the future maybe you shouldn't tell any more people that you want to bear their children," Jaken murmured, his head hurting like hell.

****

A/N: I hope you liked this story and please review.


End file.
